


And So It Goes

by spookywoods



Series: Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods
Summary: For the Drarry Discord November Prompt Challenge: dirty in 179 words.





	And So It Goes

Your gaze flickers to mine from across the pub. The force of it takes me somewhere else, somewhere dirty. It’s a lapse in fortitude that allows me to return your stare. You linger long enough for me to lose myself in a labyrinth of warm viridian, only to turn away and leave me cold. 

You’re supposed to be an embodiment of courage and steadfastness, yet you disapparate and run, a stag caught too close to the serpent’s heart. 

_ “I’m someone else when I’m with you” _ isn’t pillowtalk, it’s assault; a twisting, searing Sectumsempra of words tearing through my thoughts.  _ “It scares me.” _

Is it someone else’s hands that pull me against the planes of your responsive body? Whose caress sparks the flame that leads to my burning desire for you? Are the lips that uttered your stinging confession not the very same that mark my skin with the blossoms of love? What stranger could be so tender? Who then has stolen my heart? 

Someone else indeed. Only a fool would think he knows you. You’re a stranger, Harry Potter.

  
  
  



End file.
